On the Edge
by Fizzy Pop
Summary: A really depressing fic about what Daisuke thinks. Read it even if you don't like Daisuke x.x;


Daisuke: Minty doesn't own Digimon. If you think she does, then you need some serious mental help.  
  
Mint: Amen.  
  
  
On the Edge  
by MintChocolateChip  
  
  
I'm standing on the edge of destiny, and there's no where to go but down.  
  
I am nothing, nor will I ever be.  
  
It's as if I've become invisible. Sure, before everything that happened, people would actually see me.. and acknowledge me..  
  
But now.. now they look through me. As if I really am nothing.  
  
And I'm slowly beginning to realize that I am nothing. I could vanish off the face of the earth, and no one would notice.. or for that matter, care.  
  
Poof. Gone. Buh-bye y'all, I'll never be in your way again. Don't worry, I'm sure Takeru could easily take my place.. no wait, he always *was* the leader, wasn't he? I've just been fooling myself this whole time, ne?  
  
Heh, you must think me a real idiot, don't you? Really, do you think I wouldn't be able to tell "loving glances" from regular ones? With *my* sister? I've known Takeru and Hikari were made for each other since.. well, I first met them.  
  
I suppose it's kind of a selfish reason as to why I kept the facade up about me liking Hikari. It gave me attention, although I can't really say it's *good* attention. Sure.. I loved her.. once.  
  
"Is it too much to ask?!" I scream into the cold air, tears streaming from my eyes. "All I wanted.. all I've ever wanted was for someone to love me! Or to just care for me even the slightest bit! Why is that so hard to bless me with?! Why?!"  
  
My head flung back, my eyes shut tight with tears streaming from them, and my hands clenched into such tight fists that my nails puncture my skin. Blood trickles down my fingers and drips silently to the ground.  
  
And I take a step forward.  
  
Hikari.. God, I loved you Hikari.. but could you even spare even a single glance at me? No. You were so perfect to me, Hikari.. perfect and beautiful and sweet and caring and.. an angel. Too perfect for me, in fact. I would do anything for you.. in fact, you were one of the only reasons I chose to live.. a while ago. But.. heh.. I know you could never return my feelings, so why even bother?  
  
And I took another step.  
  
Takeru.. heh.. you've always been everything I wanted to be. You're funny, you're popular, you're loved.. and you hold Hikari's heart. I've always envied you, man.. what with your cool brother and your cool demeanor.. I was so jealous of you!  
  
Another step.. I was almost to the edge now.  
  
Chibimon..  
  
My step falters, and once again tears spring to my eyes.  
  
Chibimon.. you're the only one who loves me, aren't you? You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world.. not just best, but BESTEST. Not a word? So what. You're better than a best friend. Without you.. without you.. I might have done something I regretted. Like gone bad. I don't regret dying, Chibimon.. I'll be happier this way. Sure, I may not be accepted into heaven, but hey.. Anything seems to be better than the life I'm leading right now. Can you forget about me, Chibimon? If I die, what will happen to you?  
  
Slowly, I take a step back.  
  
Jun..  
  
Practically a leap forward, this time.  
  
Jun.. you're one of the main reasons I'm doing this. You and Kari, that is. You.. you took away Mom and Dad's love for me.. though they never really loved me, did they? Not since they have their.. perfect daughter. Ha! They never noticed me.. *never*! And why should they? No one else did..  
  
Do you remember, Jun? Do you remember when we were younger, and Mom and Dad would leave.. how me and you would play with our stuffed animals? Do you remember how much I looked up to you.. how much I loved you? And as we got older.. do you know how that love gradually turned into hate? I despise you, Jun. I despise you so much.. for forgetting me. I always thought that when the world turned against me, you would be the one who watched my back. Instead, you helped the world stab me right between my shoulder blades.  
  
And now I'm at the very edge. Fifteen stories high.. wonder who'll notice my body first? Wonder if anyone would care?   
  
"Kari.." I whisper, steam puffing from my mouth against the cool air. Her old nickname.. heh. "Kari.. I hope everything between you and Takeru works out. Don't waste your tears over me.. Kari.. even though I know you won't. Tell Takeru how you feel about him.. before it's too late. I will always remember you, Kari.. although my memories won't be that great.  
  
"Takeru.. Tk.. watch over her.. take care of her. You were the closed thing I could call a human best friend, although you were my rival. There were times you actually listened to me, Takeru.. For that, I'm eternally grateful.  
  
"Chibimon.." My voice cracks, and once again tears started to stream down my cheeks. I was determined though. Determined to end my eternal misery. "Chibimon.. I love you so much.. but I'm weak, Chibimon. I can't last any longer. There's no way I can.. I can live another day. Don't forget me, Chibimon. I'll never forget you.  
  
"Jun.." If my resolve had been wavering.. it was as strong as ever, now. "Jun.. heh. Don't forget who you are.. and don't be blinded by beauty. Fall in love with someone who will love you back"  
  
I pause, looking down. For a moment, I am overcome with an overwhelming sense of fear. I steel my jaw, then look behind me, as if my group of so-called friends are standing behind me.  
  
"Goodbye.." I whisper, then step off the building.  
  
-end  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Depressing.. I know. -.-;;  
  



End file.
